L'aventure infernale
by TheShiningHikari
Summary: Pierre,un jeune lycéen,est excité de camper avec ses amis au bord de la rivière pour raconter des histoires d'horreur. Est-ce que tout sera comme prévu pour les trois jeunes garçons, ou y aura t-il des surprises?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, cette histoire était à l'origine un devoir français, mais je vais la publier pour que ma chère M-Yana puisse la lire.

Il y a pleines de fautes, j'apprécierais toutes corrections :)

Amusez-vous :)

* * *

Kappa, Huc Huc

Assis sur une chaise dans le balcon de sa chambre, Pierre, un jeune lycéen, récemment transféré au lycée Oradour, contemplait la parfaite forme ronde de la lune moitié voilée par les nuages. Le vent caressait ses cheveux à peine arrivés aux épaules et le fit frissonner. Cependant, il était si Impressionné qu'il n'accordait aucune importance au froid. Il voulait juste examiner la noirceur de ce splendide tableau de l'au-delà toutefois légèrement éclairé par la grande lune. Il était réjoui en pensant que c'est le même ciel qui va le réunir avec ses amis le lendemain, car ils comptaient aller camper au bord d'une rivière pendant trois jours.

Juste avant d'aller au lit, Pierre alla vérifier les provisions nécessaires pour cette excursion : Des pyjamas, des habits pour la pêche, sa brosse à dents, le cellulaire pour appeler sa famille en cas de danger, une torche, son calepin, et voilà! Sa valise fut prête pour le lendemain. Pierre alla dormir, il se couvrit bien au chaud et il s'est immédiatement laissé gagner par le sommeil, où il rêvait des plus excitants moments de sa vie.

Le jour est venu! Le jour du camping que Pierre avait tant attendu. C'était pour lui sa première sortie vu qu'il n'en a jamais profité d'une de toute sa vie!

A l'aube, au quai de la cité, il s'est réuni avec ses amis : Jean le radieux du groupe; Arthur, le plus âgé et responsable, et Hugo le plus jeune mais l'organisateur de toutes sorties. Ils attendirent ensemble le train correspondant à leur destination.

Une fois arrivé au camp, ils se dépêchèrent à monter leur tente au bord du fleuve avant que les sombres voiles au loin ne descendent vers l'horizon.

Après le dîner quand la lune était complètement cachée derrière les nuages, les jeunes garçons se sont réunis, assis, les jambes croisées, à chacun sa torche. Il s'asseyaient autour d'un tout petit feu qu'Arthur avait allumé pour une atmosphère plus ou moins agréable et favorable pour raconter des histoires d'horreur. Chacun d'eux s'était préparé pour cette soirée précise pour cet environnement où les ruissellements du fleuve et le son du vent qui passait à travers les branches ainsi que le chant des criquets formaient le seul bruit distinguable, et l'étincelle du feu était la seule source d'éclairage.

« Vas-y, Hugo » dit Jean, « Tu es le plus doué à débuter ce genre d'histoire, commence et nous continuerons! »

« Ouais, Vas-y! » Les autres insistèrent

« Bon, je n'ai pas de choix on dirait! » acquiesça Hugo cette demande. Il fit une mine horrible et alluma sa torche sous son menton de manière où son visage soit ombré tel qu'un véritable fantôme.

Il commença: « C'était l'époque où les gens se méfiait le plus des esprits. Certains paysans avaient l'habitude de se retrouver chaque soir auprès d'un lac ruisselant. Dans le but de convoquer les âmes avec des charmes que personne n'avait tenté de comprendre. Ces charmes sont toujours mystérieux jusqu'à présent, car la plupart des paysans craignent que les esprits ne viennent pour de vrai, de la même façon qu'ils venaient auparavant: en se faufilant entre les branches des buissons, et en les entourant, mettant leurs tentacules sur leurs épaules, s'asseyant derrière eux et _chuchotant_ » Hugo éteignit la torche.

Soudainement, le vent souffla si fortement que les vagues de la rivière battait puissamment les rives. Les branches des plantes bruissaient en un frisson rapide à glacer le sang. Et le pire de tout, le feu s'éteignit.

« Bou! » Chuchota Hugo à l'oreille de Jean, qui son souffle a été coupé par la peur. Hugo gloussa.

« Ha! Le vent souffle en ta faveur, Hugo! » Dit Jean un peu gêné. « Ecoute, cesse de raconter un moment et laissez-moi vous montrer le vrai sens de la terreur » Continua-t-il d'un air confiant.

« Ah, mais c'est plutôt marrant d'être la cause de vos expressions effrayées, surtout celle de Pierre » Hugo ricana en se tournant vers le jeune qui était en détresse, 'C'est ta première fois ici, tu aimerais être le suivant narrateur après Jean?» lui demanda-t-il amicalement, allumant sa torche pour éclaircir la vue.

« Évidemment, c'est le moment le plus attendu! » Répondit Pierre.

« Bref, Écoutez-moi.. » Jean commença son rôle d'auteur, avec le même visage terrifiant qu'Hugo fit, tout le monde éteignit sa torche. Il continua: « Alors que ces malveillantes créatures s'assirent auprès des campagnards, ils leur racontèrent à propos de tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis, de toutes les maisons qu'ils ont hantées, des écoles qu'ils ont attaquées, et sur quels déserts ont-ils régnés.»

Jean furtivement entra sa main dans sa poche vestimentaire, et retira quelque chose.

Il continua : « Ces créatures portèrent comme preuves de cruauté et d'agressivité, des parties inestimables du _corps humain_. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le 2ème chapitre M-yana, j'espère que tu l'aimera :3**

* * *

_Jean furtivement entra sa main dans sa poche vestimentaire, et retira quelque chose._

_Il continua : « Ces créatures portèrent comme preuves de cruauté et d'agressivité, des parties inestimables du __corps humain__. »_

Jean prononça ces derniers mots doucement, laissant le temps pour ses amis d'imaginer la scène et de bien la vivre comme il le voulait. En même temps, il éteignit la lumière de la torche, et discrètement enfila ce qu'il venait de prendre de sa poche dans le creux des épaules d'Arthur.

« AH ! » cria Arthur après avoir senti l'objet caresser son dos.

« J-j 'ai senti quelque chose... » Murmura Arthur en cherchant cette chose qui le dérangeait puis il souleva cette dernière de son pull.

Jean s'éclata de rire. C'était un jouet en forme d'un reptile, formé spécialement pour bouger d'une telle façon qu'il semble vivant.

Arthur rétorqua : «Ce n'est pas marrant, Jean, tu sais, j'ai cru que c'était un … » son idée fut interrompue par le soudain cri d'Hugo.

«Mon dieu!» hurla Hugo en sursaut, haletant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Les autres questionnèrent en union, inquiets.

Le visage d'Hugo s'est contorsionné de peur. « J-Jean ! C-C'est une de t-tes farces, n-n 'est-ce pas ? » Bégaya-t-il

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Hugo! La seule chose que j'ai faite c'est d'acheter le jouet en serpent et le jeter sur Arthur ! C'est tout !» Se justifia Jean anxieusement.

Hugo pâlit, « D-donc je l'ai senti, j-j'ai senti quelque chose saisir ma chemise. J-j'ai senti l'esprit! » S'écria-t-il.

Ce fût un moment de silence, où les trois amis regardèrent Hugo bouche bée. Chacun d'eux imaginant quelle forme d'esprit pourrait tenir Hugo de telle façon pour le causer une pareille angoisse, vu qu'il était familial avec tous ce qui concernait les esprits de l'au-delà et il croyait à peine à leur existence. De plus, Il était tout le temps du genre calme et serein, amical et confiant.

C'était le silence jusqu'au moment où Pierre s'éclata de rire en désignant du doigt quelque chose auprès d'Hugo, mais personne ne put le voir. Pierre avança de quelques pas vers leur ami, il tendit sa main en avant, il l'enfonça dans un buisson derrière la victime et fut sortir un énorme scarabée, puis il se tourna vers eux et le remua en l'attrapant par la queue.

« Voici le coupable,» dit-il d'un air sympathique, « Vous aviez le cœur de prendre cette innocente créature pour un fantôme?! » Désapprouva-t-il en secouant la tête. Ensuite il le relâcha et le laissa poursuivre sa vie dans la nature. «Et en pensant que vous vous nommez des narrateurs des histoires d'esprit. Quelle honte !» Continua-t-il en un mécontentement.

Les autres ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils croyaient que Pierre était du genre craintif et peureux, mais cela fut un mal pré jugement, ce gamin avait même pu distinguer ce petit insecte qui a fait peur à leur ami.

«Tu sais quoi Pierrot.. » dit-Jean en tapant l'épaule du pauvre nouvel ami. «Tu t'es qualifié à être un nouveau membre de notre groupe, Bienvenue!» Il sourit puis se tourna vers l'ami victime «C'était une blague d'Hugo pour te tester, n'est-ce pas Hugo? » Jean fut signe au concerné qui hocha la tête pour confirmer.

Les quatre amis s'échangèrent les félicitations pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Pierre décida de commencer son histoire. Ils reprirent leurs positions, éteignirent les torches et laissèrent la lumière projetée seulement sur le nouveau narrateur.

« À cette époque-là, on nommaient les esprits de la rivière des Kappas » commença-t-il doucement. «Certains paysans disaient que c'était des êtres pacifiques, d'autres croyaient que c'était des monstres hideux, des créatures malicieuses, qui anéantissent tous impitoyablement. » Il s'arrêta pour prendre un souffle en détressant ses amis,

Il continua : « Néanmoins, ça n'a pas empêché nos paysans de convoquer ce dangereux Kappa. Nos imprudents, nonchalants paysans! » Sa voix s'éleva d'un ton et sa main s'est mise à trembler, faisant trembler les rayons de la lampe qui traversaient ses expressions faciales, donnant l'impression qu'il se faisait de la peine pour eux, ces paysans imaginaires, créés par l'inspiration d'Hugo.

« Ils utilisaient des charmes spécifiques et incrédulement mystérieux pour convoquer cette créature. Vu que la légende dit, dans les temps anciens, le Kappa dominait toutes les créatures de ce monde. Une fois ce dernier appelé, vous seriez entre le marteau et l'enclume, sois vous vivrez dans un royaume de ténèbres et de solitude, emprisonnés dans l'angoisse et dans l'incertitude, sois vous vous soumettrez au pouvoir de cet horrible monstre et vous deviendrez ses esclaves éternels.»

Les trois autres garçons semblaient épris par ce mythe, impressionnés par ce nouveau récit qu'ils en n'avaient jamais su existé.

Pierre s'arrêta un moment, prenant en considération la réaction de ses amis et pensa que l'histoire devait finir, et que la pratique devait commencer. Il éteignit la lumière et demanda calmement, sa sereine voix était le seul son résonnant dans l'obscurité nocturne.

« Voulez-vous que je continue ? »

Ses amis le regardèrent étrangement, et hochèrent la tête. Pierre pris ça pour permission et dit d'un air méditatif.

« Que la convocation commence! » Mais avant qu'il puisse lever ses mains et commencer l'opération, les trois amis crièrent en union : «ATTEND ! »


End file.
